Team 101
Team 101 was a group of roboteers that entered Series 2-6 with three different robots. The team consisted of Mike Franklin, the team captain, Jason Smith and Paul Johnson. Mike was joined by his young daughter Amy in Series 3, along with Johnson, who was uncredited by the boards. In Extreme 1, Steve Bickle joined the team to fill the place previous held by Johnson. The team fought with three very different robots. The original Robo Doc machine was built by Paul Johnson, and who could be attributed for igniting the rivalry against King Buxton. The remaining two machines were built by Mike Franklin, most notably 101, which was built from a few pounds worth of new material and a lot of scrounged metal. Franklin invented the automatic retracting spike system for 101. After 101's brutal defeat at the hands of Fluffy, it was retired, and Franklin built Anarchy, a powerful and highly engineered walkerbot, with help from team member Steve Bickle. Franklin's engineering skill was recognised in Series 6, receiving the Best Engineered Award for Anarchy. Superbunny Amy Franklin sported a small plush bunny toy, nicknamed Superbunny. The toy quickly became the mascot of Team 101, and was often referred to by Jonathan Pearce and Craig Charles. During the First World Championship, prior to the battle with Weld-Dor, Superbunny was spotted tied down to the outer of 101. Horrified, Philippa Forrester asked little Amy what she was doing to the toy she had owned for 9 years. Amy replied indifferently, wanting to see her bunny chopped in half, and explained that it was her father's fault for wanting to crucify Superbunny. During the battle, however, Superbunny was seen in Amy's hands, safe within the booth. Rivalry The team had an infamous rivalry with the King Buxton team, having come up against them in both the second and third series. King Buxton defeated their original machine, Robo Doc, in Series 2, but Team 101 had its revenge by winning the rematch in Series 3 when 101 beat King Buxton in the Heat Final. The two teams put this rivalry behind them when they combined to win the 'Tag Team Terror' competition at the end of the fourth series. The friendship didn't last though, as in the final, with their opponents already defeated, the 'teammates' began to battle each other in the arena. In Extreme Series 1, the two re-entered as reigning Tag Team Terror Champs, but lost in the first round due to the berserk tendencies of King B Powerworks, and the points scored against 101 from its opponents Mega Morg and Diotoir. Both sides blamed the other for the loss, and fought in a vengeance battle, with 101 finally coming out on top. King B Powerworks submitted and acknowledged the superiority of the other robot, promising to continue the Tag Team partnership, but neither team participated in Extreme 2, so it did not take place. Robots Robo Doc1.jpg|Robo Doc 101.jpg|101 (Series 3) 101`.jpg|101 (Series 4) X-Terminator vs 101.JPG|101 (Tag Team Terror in series 4) Extreme 101.JPG|101 (Series 5/Extreme 1) Anarchy.jpg|Anarchy Transpower.JPG|101 as Transpower at Techno Games, note the Tag Team Terror side panels Scuttle Side.png|Scuttle, which competed in Techno Games Scuttle B Squared.JPG|Scuttle-B-Squared at Techno Games Wins/Losses *Wins: 13 *Losses: 7 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final with Robo Doc *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 2 with 101 *Series 4: Heat Final with 101 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 with 101 *Series 6: Heat Final with Anarchy *Series 7: Did not enter Outside Robot Wars Team 101 entered Techno Games with a largely unchanged 101, named Transpower, in the Assault Course. It won its heat against Mighty Mouse, but was disqualified in the quarter-finals after impeding the progress of Bugs Buggy. A weaponless Anarchy, called Scuttle B Squared entered in the heavyweight sprint competition and won as well in Techno Games 2002. The team also won gold in the lightweight sprint in the 2001 and 2002 editions of Techno Games with the original Scuttle, despite being disqualified from this event in Techno Games 2000 because most of its legs fell off. Honours Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Competitors in Techno Games